Penguins of Madagascar drabbles
by Literaturefangirl
Summary: We find out what Kowalski does when he thinks no one is looking and we find out what it's like to have Chuck Charles as a co-worker at a dinner party.
1. Drabbles

**1. Embarrassing habit**

_Marlene thinks she's got something to be embarrassed about, but what about poor Kowalski?_ Private thought with pity.

Private thought back to that mortifying moment when Private discovered what Kowalski does when he _thinks_ no one is looking.

Kowalski's laboratory door was ajar, Private knocked on it with his elbow and pushed it open a bit further with his shoulder as he carried a tray with a kettle and two tea cups.

"Hey Kowalski, would you care for a spot of tea?"

However Private's question was left unheard as Kowalski's attention was engrossed on a bowling pin with a wig on it.

"Hey baby, has anyone ever told you, I've got beautiful eyes?

No wait I mean has anyone told you, _YOU'VE_ got… Oh never mind I give up. What's the point?"

Kowalski asked the bowling pin seductively.

Private quickly left the laboratory before Kowalski spotted him and slammed the door shut with his back.

_No tea then…_ Private thought.

Private knew that Kowalski lacked people skills and the ability to express his feelings but not _**THAT**_ much…

**2. Dinner with Chuck**

Being a co-worker with Chuck Charles wasn't bad, but it was during those end of year dinner parties that Bonnie Chang was irritated by his presence.

All she wanted to do was unwind and celebrate the end of the working year but Chuck made this task quite difficult.

Bonnie, Chuck and a camera man were sitting at a small table eating dinner, while the rest of the Channel 1 crew danced to music being played over the P.A in the studio.

"Chuck can you please pass the ketchup?" Bonnie asked Chuck politely.

"_Sure thing Bonnie_"Chuck obliged.

"Thank you." Bonnie thanked him with a smile and took the ketchup bottle from his hand.

"_Youuu're welcome" _Chuck replied.

Bonnie squeezed the bottle but no red condiment came out of the nozzle.

"Oh it's empty."

"This is… Chuck… _Chaaarles_, _liiive_ at the scene. BREAKING NEWS!

_Thee_ _keeetchup_ in_ thiiis _bo.._ttllle_ _haaas _run…out.

_Tuuune_… in to Channel 1 news for… _aaan_ _eeeex_clusive re_pooort_ with yours truly."

"Chuck not at the _table_" Bonnie complained.

Suddenly the P.A system played jarring feedback and the music stopped.

The crew cried out that the music had stopped.

Chuck gasped, pushed his chair back and rushed to the scene to make a news report.

Bonnie Chang simply sighed and slapped her forehead…


	2. Drabbles 2

**3. Gastrointestinal illness**

(Inspired by Love Hurts)

Although Private had learnt his lesson on the affairs of the heart that day, he was still determined to retrieve that tuna salad.

After all it was the _least_ he could do, for the penguins he loved and whom felt great pride for the young penguin.

And so the penguins set off again in their car, once again ready to launch Private into almost certain peril.

However to Private's relief, he landed safely and retrieved the coveted tuna salad.

As a special reward the penguins decided that Private should have it all.

Unfortunately Private learned exactly what a salmonella infection was that day and it WASN'T Italian for small fish.

As Shawna so clearly explained to him, it was _"… a gastrointestinal infection caused by eating spoilt fish."_

It was terrible to endure such a stomach ache but at least Private got to spend one more day with his beloved angel.

**4. Halloween costume**

(Inspired by Whispers and coups and Sacha Baron Cohen's performance in the 2011 film called Hugo)

It was October 31st, 2012; Halloween night.

The zoo was covered in Halloween decorations.

The penguins waddled around the zoo taking in the sights.

Kowalski wore a double billed hat, a tweed cloak and carried a magnifying glass in his left flipper, Rico strangely enough wore blue pants and a blue lab coat, Private was dressed up in a Lunacorn costume and Skipper wore a white tank top and a dog tag.

Bert had dyed himself pink, Mason sported a handsome top hat and Marlene wore a flamenco dress.

But it was King Julien who wore the best costume that night.

He had not forgotten his general days and the time Skipper had so graciously allowed him to watch a movie with him.

King Julien wore a tall blue general's hat, medals, gold epaulettes, long brown boots and metallic braces.

Skipper noticed King Julien's flamboyant costume.

"The station inspector Ringtail? Why him?" Skipper said in a judgemental voice.

"I don't know that guy just had such a good costume and there was something _kingly_ about his voice."

"Suit yourself." Skipper shrugged and went off to participate in the Halloween festivities.

(Dumbo, Dr. Drakken, Hugo and Sherlock Holmes don't belong to me.)


End file.
